the_darklight_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Vault
The Vault contains numerous interesting Relics and enchanted objects. Here are just a few of the things agents can expecto to find in the Vault. Remember, items may not leave the Vault for any reason without the express written consent of Luminary Darkraven. Items of Interest The Armor of Fuyuki Onzo This is a full set of Samurai armor once worn by the fifteenth century Samurai Fuyuki Onzo. So dedicated to his lord was he that he swore he would allow 1000 demons to occupy the armor if they would help him in his duties. As a result, the armor is the resting place of a possessing entity. If removed from the glass case it is held in, the armor will attack anyone in the room, fighting as though it were being worn. The Clockwork Imaginarium This device stands two feet high and consists of several brass pumps, rods, and cylinders with gears of all sizes over the machine. There is a large stretched canvas on the front. When activated, the machine pops and chugs and whistles. It has the remarkable ability to play out the user's memories, as if the sder is watching a movie. We have no idea who made it. The LeMarchand Configuration This horrible thing was created by Francis LeMarchand, a French magician whom lived in the 1700s. About the size of a Rubix cube, the black and gold puzzle box has moveable panels on all six sides. When opened correctly, the Configuration brings five Black Judges from the Nightward out, bent to the will of the box holder. If he Configuration is opened incorrectly, the Black Judges drag the Configuration holder back with them into The Nightward. Since we have no way to determine how to open it 'correctly', the Configuration is locked under glass. Nicole forbids anyone to touch it. Cherish Created in 1985 by 70 year old Mary Brubaker, the famous Ohio doll maker, Cherish is truly a work of art. This doll stands 18 inches high and is dressed in the white frills and laces of the Victorian Era. It is another example of a possessive entity, a particularly brutal one that went on a nine-person killing spree. She is kept under lock and key but very active, often found standing or sitting in different positions than she had been the previous day. Many agents claim they have seen Cherish turn her head to look at them. Look but do not touch. Delilah's Tap Shoes These are a pair of average looking, highly polished black mary jane tap shoes. They were created for Deliliah Rosenbaum by her mother Gayle, whom happened to be a Jewish quabbalist in the 1940s. The shoes are enchanted, so that any child wearing them will tap dance in perfect sync and rhythm. They do not respond when adults put them on, but anyone under the age of 12 will be affected. The shoes begin to tap as soon as they have standing weight on them and stop tapping when that weight is released, such as when a child sits down. Screaming Skull of Xiua'tcali A rather odd and disturbing artifact this realistic skull seems to have been made of well polished obsidian and inlaid with all manner of jewels. Across its surface are a number of intricate filigree and symbols that would likely explain more about its origins if it were able to be studied for a prolonged amount of time. The reason behind the lack of study is that this object does as it indicates and screams...very loudly. The screams seem to pierce through any sort of ear protection and manner of blockage that can be managed. Being exposed to the screams for too long seems to induce psychosis and enragement as well as other adverse mental side effects. The box is kept inside a special chained obsidian box recovered from a nearby site. Far as we can tell it's the only thing keeping the skull quiet. Witches Dagger This artifact is seemingly of obscured origin. When trying to study the background of this blade it seems to almost change it's own story as someone is learning about it. Some studies put its origins in the frozen north crafted by the hands of a smith blessed by the Aesir, others put it at the hands of the fair ones exchanging with a rather silve- tongued shaman, some yet still put it in the new world given by the walking gods of the forest as a way to show prowess of magical aptitudes. Whatever it's origin this blade is rather wonderful. Made of a type of blackened silver this blade only truly shines well in pure moonlight. When otherwise exposed the blade is almost dull, an odd shade of shimmering black with very little visible upon it. When soaked in moonlight the blade illuminates and the carvings on the side begin to glow. It twists and turns with all manner of spel lspeak and runes that continuously change and shift depending on the user and the circumstances. What makes this blade particularly hard to study and test is that it seems to pick and choose who can use it. To one person it may not cut paper but to anothe,r it may have an edge keen enough to cut between worlds. The Madman's Grimoire Found inside the vault of an Ashcroft crypt during a later raid to find and explain their unique magicks and ties to the Lady Beyond the Petals the grimoire was hidden away deep inside of an already hidden armory. Wrapped in chains made of blessed iron and put inside a box of rowan bound in silver thread this book was likely never meant to be found. The inside pages of the book are said to hold secrets and whispers of powers beyond the scope of what many consider to be safe or sane. Seemingly whoever wrote the book had been touched by something beyond the scope of this reality and somehow managed to pen their knowledge to the page before succumbing to utter madness. Anyone who reads the book comes to a similar fate, with every word read whispers from beyond the veil slowly infect the readers 'mind and twists them to the depths of despair and madness making some even take their life to stop the torture. We may never know exactly what the secrets inside are, as all attempts to transcribe the knowledge have failed or become corrupt in some manner. The Sakura Blade Found inside a cave wrapped in sacred seals written by the powerful Onmyo Abe-no-Seimei this blade emanates a power that makes the very air vibrate around it. When unsheathed this blade seems to glimmer and glisten about, any light reflected from its edge managing to make itself seem like a mirage of a storm of sakura petals. Stories surrounding this blades use are fantastical to sa,y the least. Stories of felling entire forests, summoning and banishing youkai, slicing a victim apart and leaving no mark, and other tales. Study The sf the blade is hard as much of the power is still sealed by the paper seals written by the Onmyo. Attempts to dispel and unseal the blade are still undergoing process. Faerie's Bag This seemingly normal leather pouch is easily one of the most dangerous and curious items inside the vault. Inside are seemingly innocuous items, a die, a bit of string, some colourful rocks, a carved cat, and a small shard of flint. When the proper rituals are done to prepare the user each of these items calls forth one of the Fair from their world to seek out the user and grant them a boon. While this can come off as useful each Fair has i's own game it likes to play and ways it seeks to balance their boon. No power is given for free and while some are seemingly easy to overcome such as "Give me a night of my choosing to spend with you, Give me your hand for naught more than a thrice, walk with me through a forest path and do not stray from my footsteps" Each has a twist and without proper training and understanding of their demented wordplay can have even thesavviesty agent bound to a Fair's will and under their control or bidding by odd mystical contract. It's best recommended to not approach or use these unless the situation is dire and the agent has been well trained or has experience with the Fair. The Rose Crystal Bell This is a beautiful bell carved entirely of rose crystal. Its origins are unknown. The bell has the power of life and death. When rung over the body of a recently deceased person, the bell infuses that person with life-giving energies; healing all wounds or injuries and resurrecting the dead individual. But there is a price. The bell demands a death or a resurrection, and will arrange for that death to occur. The victim of the bell will always be chosen within 24 hours and almost always comes from the family of the bell user. The last time the bell was used by Jack Thompso, when his car was struck by a drunk driver. Thompson was unhurt but his son, Paul, was killed instantly. Thompson rang the bell and resurrected his son but his wife, Joanne, still in the car with only minor injuries, was promptly killed instantly when the car's windshield came apart and sent a large slice of glass into her neck. This is another relic kept under lock and key. Nicole forbids anyone to touch it. Santa Claus This is an eleven inch high statuette of Santa Clause made of one piece of hand-carved and hand-painted wood. In Santa's left hand is a cornucopia, and his right hand is held aloft and bears a bright blue present. The statue's origins are unknown. The statuette is enchanted. Anyone whom handles it is compelled to own it, and once owned, the owner is Magickally compelled to give away everything he owns, down to the last penny. This vicious cycle is completed when, after giving away all of his earthly possessions, the owner is then forced to commit suicide. It's a vile object, another item kept carefully under glass. Like other such objects, Nicole forbids anyone to touch it. The Requiem Supposedly written by no less a personage than Edgar Allen Poe, this small book of 102 pages is bound in black leather and marked with the oroborous in gold. Among Poe aficionados, it is said to be the reason for his mysterious death. The Requiem holds all the secrets of the fae: their types and lifestyles, ways they can be captured or killed or drawn in, their proper Lexicon, and the powers of Magick they possess. Popular rumor among Poe fans is that all of the information was given to Poe by a disgruntled, Unseelie sidhe and the fae will do anything, including murder, to abscond with it. As a result, the Requiem is held under glass, locked, and inscribed with spells that repel fae. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.